Turas
Turas is a world shrouded in gray drapes where the future is bleak and empires rise. There is no true good or evil, no faces you can always trust, and morality is upheld by the sword. Honor is rare in the modern times of Turas where victory is viewed greater than what is achieved. There are four pantheons of gods, three of which are connected, and the fourth are the "other gods" this makes wars over religion are as uncommon as wars over power, wealth, and land. Heroes rise to power born from great people or gods. These lands shook in the arrival of the greatest empire to ever surface; Glaenia. Humans are the most common race by far after mass execution of otherkin. Now the world is in the grip of the mighty, yet shall they lend a kind hand or a squeeze the world into destruction. =Origin= "The elders say we were born from the sweat of a god and the folly of a child, while the young insist we mutated from apes." -Agadron the Philosopher Orthodox Theory: This is byfar the most popular of theories, stating all life was born from the sweat of the creater god Gau'Kles and the folly of the child goddess Attanna. Evolution Theory: This theory has grown to rising popularity in the Kles continent especially in Autumnvale. It states all humanoids evolved from a species of apes. Generation Theory: This theory states that humanoids, like trees, had spawned from seeds of a force unknown to humans. This is a popular theory amongst the Hadun tribes. Agadron's Theory: Agadron is a known atheist, and his work is often shunned from most societies. He preaches a differant form of Evolution as well as touching up on the Generation Theory. Other Theories: There are various other theories that the Turassians believe. =Orthodox Pantheons= "The three Panthons of the Orthodox-sorts was formed from assimilation of tribes and weaker men." -Huquc, the Hadun Haruspex Maxin Gau'Kles: The god of creation, oceans, and magick. He was the father and ruler of all until his death. Attanna: Goddess of the sun and fire, she is the most powerful of the divine ones. Tyurz: Champion of the divine ones, he is the strongest force in exsistance. Jort: God of lightening and father of orcs, he is one of the most feared beings. Dezshiikal: Goddess of love and torment, she is one of the most honored divinity in Turas. Firkhal: Goddess of the hunt, all creatures follow her whispers unknowingly. Ren'Chli: Goddess of plants, she is the twin sister of Firkhal. Chog: God of archery, he is a hermaphrodite defender of man and fertility. E'nag: God of trickery and alchohal, he is both hated and loved by the Orthodox. Twins of Justice: Orcish gods of justice assimilated into the pantheon by favoritism and conquest. Rane: Seer goddess, she weaves soul from nothing into what they are even after death. Vor'Shan Vulz'Yamont: The Patriarch of the Vor'Shanm, he slaughtered Gau'Kles and drank his blood for power. Eucretian: Ancient beast of madness, it lives in the ocean spreading its horror. Oyzulot: Goddess of beauty adn the night, she is also associated with fire and ice. Azwert: Goddess of the ancient races, she is a gigantic cockroach who feasts on the organs of mortals. Tehachuan: The opposite of Tyurz in combat, he is a god of war that cares little for the lives of the Mortal-ones. Ghuf'hoin: A god of new life as well as death, because of this Ghuf'hoin is loved by all Vor'Shan wroshipers. Jade Lands These lands are filled with many gods with Ren'Chli and Firkhal as their matriarchs. In these lands souls fo the mortals roam a jungle forming their own path. The fates hold no grip in this realm even if they reside here as mortals seek a fire that burns with their name in the base. Once this fire is found they will jump into the blaze and be reborn. =Races= There are several races of man in this world, humans are the most common and diverse as they pushed the jealous elves into small kingdoms. Humans: The tribes and empires of these people are many. Elves: Forming into clans, elves have established kingdoms through Turas. Orcs: Animal-like brutes, they live with their packs being lead by the smartest of the pack. Dwarf-kin: The pygmy humans that live scattered across the world in their many races. Troll-Ogre: Large brutes that hold little land of their own- usually enslaved. Goblin: Short boil filled beasts, they live in caves and harass neighbors. Merfolk: Said to be blessed humans, they reside in underwater palaces. Nymphae: Women of magnificant beauty, they are servants of the gods. Cervians: Similar to the Minotaurs they have the head of a deer rather than a bull. Minotaur: Often slaves, they will occasionally be found in nomadic herds. Centaur: They will often merge with the societies with others serving odd-jobs. Sprites/Fae-kin: They are sprits of the forest and Faeries of Firkha-Renchli twins. Dragons: These ancient monsters are rare living in hidden lairs with their clans. Zevnarians: A four armed cyclopsean race with a long rat-like tail. Giant-kin: The large humans that dwell in the Hadun jungle. Soutcoj: A colossal beast with a large rocky-shekk on its back, it lays dormate fooling on-lookers into thinking it is but a mountain. Vor'Shanite: The mutated twisted souls that are spouted from Vor'Shan. Azvert: Daughters and sons of Azwert, these creatues are giant cockroaches with terrible fangs. Beings of Madness: Undiscribable mostrocities who send others into a state of madness upon sight. Unliving: The reanimated corpses mirror their living race. =Relevant Places= There are six continents of Turas. Tsuail: In the far west, it is home to the mightiest of empires and ancient secrets. Quaozilph: The south western continent marked with mystery and fantastic things. Artic Planes: To the north the Artic Planes sit, and there is nothing the southern folks know of these lands. Kles: The north eastern continent where many empires rise. Gau: The south eastern continent marked by seperation via mountains from Kles, it fosters mysteries. Gyoxlamoma: The strange icemen to the south live here and sell slaves. Category:Turas